


Dead Luck

by silvyshi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvyshi/pseuds/silvyshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad reveals to Danny that he is fairly certain Danny isn't a human with ghost powers, but a ghost trapped in his human corpse. I promise the sad stuff doesn't happen until chapter two, it's ok, there is humor and sass before there is sad. God bless America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Luck

“Sea you later, Spooky,” the teenager called out, pointing his thermos in the direction of the semi-transparent octopus-like creature and watching as the ghost was sucked into the smallish container with a familiar blue light, screeching some insults Danny didn’t quite understand as he screwed the lid back into place. He gave a sigh of relief, letting himself float back down to the ground of the alley he’d been fighting the thing in and transforming back into his usual black-haired self as he smiled at his own silly pun. The clever puns were probably his favorite part of this whole superhero thing, he decided.

With a small breath and a glance at the digital clock flashing on the front of his cellphone, Danny Fenton realized that he’d best make his way home. Tucker and Sam had left the ghost hunt a little more than an hour ago, and he should probably head home and get some rest if he wanted to be up in time for their movie tomorrow. The reshowing of Planet of the Apes in 3D, more like the best thing in the history of cinema itself. He wasn’t quite sure how Tucker had roped Sam into joining them, but he wasn’t about to waste his time complaining about it, or anything. It was nice whenever the three of them went out to do things together. It made his life feel a little more normal.

The fourteen year old turned around on his heels, slinging the strap of the Fenton Thermos over his shoulder and beginning his trek home. Normally he would just go ghost and fly back, but he’d used up more energy than he would have liked rounding up runaway apparitions that night, so he figured this would be easier. Besides, it’s not like his house was too far from here. Three blocks tops. Jazz might give him some trouble for being home so late, but his parents were away for the weekend on some cheesy couples’ getaway, so he wouldn’t have too many problems getting inside all right.

He watched the streetlights go by out of the corner of his eye as he walked down the sidewalk, making sure to keep a hand on the thermos’s strap as he made his way home. The last thing he needed was to drop the thing and have to spend the rest of the night rounding up the same ghosts all over again. He sighed a bit as he recalled the number of times he’d had to do just that. There was the time Tucker accidentally let them go, the time the thermos got crushed because of Johnny 13’s bad luck shadow, and he remembered an occasion or two where Jazz had prevented him from properly capturing a phantom, as well.

“Ah, Daniel, there you are.”

Danny was startled by the familiar voice emanating from behind him, going ghost by instinct as he turned around to face Vlad who was, unfortunately, still the elected mayor of Amity Park. How long did mayors stay in office, anyway? Three years? Four? Danny was still convinced his high school experience would be a terrible with one of his least favorite people in charge of pulling the town’s strings.

“What do you want, Vlad?” the half-ghost asked in an annoyed tone, keeping a careful gaze on the mayor’s still perfectly human self. Wait a second, he wasn’t going ghost? Well if this wasn’t some poorly timed ambush, then what the heck was it? Danny blinked to himself a moment or two, letting himself go back to being human as he raised an eyebrow at the older man, giving a quick look around him to make sure no one else had seen his transformation. It was pretty late so there wasn’t anyone but the two of them outdoors, but it wouldn’t have been a pretty sight if someone had spotted him outside their bedroom window.

Vlad gave the boy one of his condescending chuckles, which Danny was quick to roll his eyes at, before taking another few steps towards the teenager. “We have some very important business to discuss. It might not be the right choice to talk about the matter out here in the open like this.”

Danny let out a frustrated groan, wishing he had knocked on wood when he’d thought about having to spend all night capturing the same ghosts all over again because let’s face it. This was about a million times worse. Well, maybe not, but in the mind of semi-sleep deprived fourteen year old who just wanted to see Planet of the Apes in the theater tomorrow, it was.

“Look, if this is another stupid invitation to go dark side or some lame threat against my Dad, I’m pretty sure it can wait.” Danny replied with a yawn. “I’m fourteen, it’s three in the morning, and I need to be up by eleven tomorrow if I want to be awake in time for Planet of the Apes. The last thing I want to do is talk to some crazed up fruit loop about my future.”

This time it was Vlad’s turn to give a frustrated gesture, and Danny couldn’t help but smirk a bit as the man let out a heavy sigh. It was nice to know when he had successfully irritated the other half-ghost. Danny 1, Vlad 0. Actually, they were probably tied at this point, but Danny let himself have a moment of self-pride, anyway.

“No, Daniel,” Vlad replied, using a voice that one might talk to a misbehaving toddler with. “This has nothing to do with our foolish bickering. I know you find it hard to believe, but I don’t spend all of my time plotting minuscule revenge schemes against you.” The man paused for a moment, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. “I can assure you this isn’t about any of that nonsense.”

Danny hesitated a moment or two before opening his mouth to reply. He wasn’t sure whether he should be annoyed or not. Well, he was annoyed regardless, but he was having a hard time deciding if Vlad was just messing with him or not. He actually sounded sort of serious. “Well what’s it about, then?” He searched for a witty remark to attach to the end of his question, but he found none. Well, that was a first.

“It’s about you, my boy; about your powers.”

Another hesitation from Danny’s end. This definitely sounded like another of those ‘Gee, Danny, you should team up with me so we can rob banks and be terrible people together, wouldn’t that be fun’ kind of speeches, but something was a little… off this time.

“I thought you said this wasn’t another dark side thing,” Danny commented, trying his best to look frustrated, but unable to keep a confused sort of glint out of his eye. He was sure Vlad would smirk at that, but he didn’t; which really only proved to confuse the boy even more.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the teenager. He was clearly not happy with having to explain whatever situation the two of them were currently in, exactly. “As I said before, this conversation would be easier if had in a less public vicinity.”

Danny guessed he probably had a good point, there. He wouldn’t feel too comfortable having a long winded conversation about his ghost powers out in the open like this, either, regardless of the time of day. “Fine,” he decided after another few moments, narrowing his eyes at Vlad as he adjusted the thermos’s strap on his shoulder. “But we’re going to my place to have it. I don’t want to walk halfway across town with you just to have some lame conversation that I didn’t want to take part in in the first place.”

Vlad gave him a nod of agreement, and the two of them started down the street without another word to each other. It would have been awkward had the two of them been in a friendlier relationship, but the situation, at this point in its development, seemed fairly normal for the two of them. Witty banter was practically all the two of them ever shared with each other in a conversational sense, and that sort of talk didn’t suit a walk down the street very well.

The short trek to the Fenton’s building seemed longer than it normally would have been, the silence between the two ghost/human hybrids growing awkward as the walk continued, but the two of them made it there and inside with no incident other than a seemingly telepathical conversation between Jazz and her brother as she saw him heading up the stairs with Vlad from her spot in the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, which Danny reacted to with a dismissive wave of his hand and an irritated look plastered on his face. Jazz quickly replied with a concerned look and a small nod, eyes letting Danny know that she was right downstairs in the case that he needed her. Danny gave her a tired-looking smile before leading the town’s mayor up to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to tumblr user scoutacris for the headcanon that danny actually died in the accident and is really a ghost with the power of turning alive


End file.
